Strawberry Swing
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Suatu takdir yang membuat mereka berdua berjumpa untuk kedua kalinya dan untuk yang terakhir. Hanya untuk menunggu buah stroberi itu... / SasoSaku / T / My First SasoSaku / Terinspirasi oleh lagu Coldplay - Strawberry Swing -walau isi lirik dengan isi cerita ini gak nyambung, kayaknya- / Warn Inside / Mind To Read?


"_Suatu takdir yang membuat mereka berdua berjumpa untuk kedua kalinya dan untuk yang terakhir. Hanya untuk menunggu buah stroberi itu..."_

**Strawberry Swing**

**[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

**Rated: T**

**Romance / Drama**

**{Sasori x Haruno Sakura}**

**.**

**A/N: Natsu ubah gaya menulis Natsu mulai dari membuat FanFic ini. :D Cerita terinspirasi oleh salah satu lagu Coldplay – Strawberry Swing. ;) Karena Strawberry, jadilah SasoSaku. :D Tak ada songfict disini.**

**.**

**Akasuna no Sasori: 24 years old**

**Haruno Sakura: 19 years old**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto Shippuden) and Coldplay **

**.**

**My First SasoSaku FanFic. :) Don't Like This Pair (or truly hate SasoSaku)? Just don't read it. I need your stricture. :D (If you all agreeable, give me your good idea XD) **_**#maafinkalobahasainggrisnyaancur **_***Soalnya Si Author lagi belajar bahasa inggris* **_**#emangadayangnanya?**_

.

**Warning: Full of Warning (in my opinion)**

**.**

_**Kusarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Coldplay – Strawberry Swing sambil membaca FanFic ini. Berguna untuk menambah 'rasa' saat membacanya. ^^**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**I. Sakura in Fruityland**

"_Buat apa?"_

"_Sudahlah, beli saja. Temari sedang membutuhkannya."_

"_Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi membelinya?"_

_Dua orang lelaki berambut merah, namun wajah dan warna mata berbeda, sedang berbicara._

"_Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan buku-bukuku." Sabaku no Gaara, 22 tahun , dialah lelaki berambut merah dengan mata jade. Ia sedang meminta kepada kakak sepupunya –namun ia tidak mau menganggapnya 'kakak' sepupu- untuk membeli sekeranjang buah stroberi di toko buah dekat rumah mereka._

"_Katakan saja bila kau sedang malas." Akasuna no Sasori, 24 tahun, memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Dia berambut merah dengan mata hazel. Dia sedang duduk di sofa, mendengarkan segala ucapan adik sepupunya itu._

"_Sudahlah, belikan saja. Kalau tidak, kita semua mendapat balasan darinya."_

_Sasori mendengus bosan. Ia menyambar dengan malas uang yang ada di tangan Gaara untuk membeli sekeranjang stroberi._

"_Buat apa stroberi itu?" tanyanya._

"_Temari ingin membuat kue untuk Shikamaru."_

"_Kue rasa stroberi?" Sasori terkekeh. Menurutnya, itu menggelikan. Memberi laki-laki kue stroberi?_

"_Aku tak peduli bila Shikamaru terkena radio aktif akibat stroberi. Cepat belikan."_

_Sasori mendengus, ia berdiri dari sofanya. Kemudian mengambil jaket merah darah bertudung dari gantungan topi dan jas di dekat pintu. Ia mengenakannya dan memakai tudungnya. Ia memakaikan sepatu sneakersnya pada kedua kakinya, kemudian pergi tanpa pamit kepada Gaara. Pikirnya, buat apa pamit?_

_._

"..." Sasori berdiri diam di depan toko buah bernama _Sakura in Fruityland_. Gaya tulisan nama toko itu klasik dan manis dengan warna merah muda.

Daripada ia kedinginan di depan toko, lebih baik ia masuk ke dalam toko. Sasori masuk ke dalam. Disaat membuka pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, terdengar suara '_klining klining_' dari lonceng kecil yang berada di atas pintu.

Sasori mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi toko. Menurutnya, tokonya bagus dan kaya akan berbagai warna. Namun _wallpaper _toko itu kebanyakan berwarna merah muda. Dari model toko yang seperti ini saja, siapapun beramsumsi bahwa pemiliknya adalah perempuan.

"Selamat datang!"

Sasori menoleh ke asal suara yang menyapa ceria kepadanya. Ia menemukan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut merah muda panjang sepinggang dan mata _emerald_. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna merah muda cerah dan celana panjang berwarna putih yang dilapisi apron berwarna hijau daun. Gadis itu memakai hiasan rambut yang biasa disebut bando berwarna merah muda dengan corak berbentuk bulat-bulat putih. Di dada kanan si gadis, tersemat kartu tanda pengenal yang manis.

Sasori terdiam sejenak memandangi si gadis merah muda dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, kemudian mengangguk menjawab senyuman si gadis yang begitu cerah.

Dari kartu tanda pengenal, Sasori bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah pemilik toko buah itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Saya mau membeli buah stroberi."

"Ada! Ayo ikut saya!" ajak Sakura kepada Sasori. Sasori mengekorinya dari belakang. Ia mengikuti Sakura ke koridor dengan banyak pintu. Setiap pintu, digantung papan nama berwarna merah muda manis bertuliskan nama-nama buah.

"Di setiap ruangan, tersimpan banyak buah sesuai nama yang ada di pintu." Sakura berkata sambil tetap berjalan. "Anda akan terbawa ke dunia buah yang indah di setiap pintu yang anda mau masuki! Itu bila anda mau masuk ke setiap ruangan tersebut selain ruangan stroberi." Katanya diselingi tawa kecil.

Sasori hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Nah, kita sampai." Sakura berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan '_Strawberry Dreamland_'. Sasori ikut berhenti dan berdiri di belakangnya.

Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan, "_Welcome to Strawberry Dreamland!_"

Sasori hanya diam saja melihatnya. Menurutnya, untuk sebuah toko buah, toko ini terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi, itu terserah si pemilik toko ingin membuat toko buahnya seperti apa, kan?

Cahaya dari ruangan tersebut membuatnya silau sebentar. Sasori menyipitkan matanya. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Ruangan itu penuh akan buah stroberi yang diletakkan secara rapi dan cantik. Banyak hiasan berwarna merah dan merah muda disana dengan unsur buah stroberi. Langit-langit ruangan adalah hologram langit biru berawan cerah. Ia tak tahu darimana datangnya hologram gerak itu. Banyak rak berisikan keranjang-keranjang cantik penuh buah stroberi yang besar dengan warna yang membuat stroberi itu kelihatan lezat untuk dimakan. Sekilas saja ia bisa tahu, warna stroberi itu alami tanpa pewarna sama sekali.

Ada beberapa meja perak cantik berwarna merah stroberi beserta bangku yang tak kalah cantiknya. Dia atas meja, ada sekeranjang buah stroberi dan pemeras sari buah stroberi.

Ini sangat menakjubkan untuk sebuah toko buah.

Sakura tersenyum kepadanya, melihat ia terpana melihat ruangan stroberi tersebut.

"Nah, silahkan cari stroberi yang anda inginkan! Saya punya banyak jenis stroberi dari negara-negara lain. Tentu rasa stroberinya membuat anda ingin melayang-layang ke dunia buah stroberi!"

Sasori menoleh kepadanya, ia tak tahu mau menyahuti ucapannya dengan apa. Tanpa sadar, ia berkeliling melihat-lihat seisi ruangan tersebut diiringi Sakura. Sakura menunjukkan banyak jenis buah stroberi.

"Anda mau stroberi yang seperti apa? Oh, jangan ragu untuk memilih! Semua stroberi disini juga buah-buah di ruangan lain pun rasanya enak sekali! Anda tinggal memilih stroberi sesuai keinginan dan selera anda."

"Berapa harga stroberi ini sekeranjang?" tanya Sasori ke salah satu keranjang buah stroberi.

"Itu 20 ribu yen!"

_Mahal_, pikirnya. Namun, rasanya akan impas bila dari kualitas dan besar stroberinya. Wajar bila harganya mahal. Menurutnya, 20 ribu yen sudah termasuk murah untuk sekeranjang buah stroberi dengan kualitas yang sekali lihat saja langsung tahu.

Sudahlah, lagipula Gaara memberinya uang 50 ribu yen dan memintanya untuk membeli di toko buah ini.

"Baiklah, saya mau ini." Sasori mengambil sekeranjang.

Sakura tersenyum cerah, "Nah, sebelum kita ke kasir di depan toko, cicipilah rasa sari buah stroberi yang anda pilih!"

Sakura mengambil beberapa buah stroberi dari keranjang stroberi lain, namun jenisnya sama dengan jenis stroberi yang Sasori pilih. Kemudian ia berjalan ke meja, memasukkan stroberi-stroberi ke dalam alat pemeras sari buah, kemudian menyiapkan cangkir.

Setelah sari-sari buah itu sudah mengalir ke dalam cangkir dan memenuhi cangkir tersebut, Sakura memberikannya kepada Sasori.

Sasori menerimanya. Ia diam sebentar. Ia agak ragu untuk meminumnya karena takut bila rasanya asam dan akan dikenai harga tambahan yang harus dibayar.

"Tenang saja, ini gratis dan dijamin rasanya enak!" Sakura tahu keraguan Sasori.

Karena gratis, Sasori meminumnya.

Rasa sari buah tersebut menyebar ke seisi mulutnya. Rasa asam campur manis yang segar dan enak. Rasa itu langsung menyelinap masuk ke sel-sel otaknya dan memanjakan sel-sel otaknya dengan rasa sari buah stroberi.

"Nikmat, bukan? Saya jamin anda takkan kecewa membeli buah dari toko saya!"

Sasori tersenyum kecil setelah meminumnya sampai habis. Ia memberikan cangkir itu kepada Sakura yang langsung memasukannya dalam mesin pencuci piring otomatis.

"Ya. Ini benar-benar enak. Rasanya segar dan manis. Ini adalah sari buah stroberi terenak yang pernah saya coba."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kedua pipinya merona pink.

Sasori ikut tersenyum. Ia memandang lembut kepada gadis manis itu. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari gadis merah muda itu. Banyak sesuatu yang menarik di dalam diri Sakura yang membuat matanya ingin terus-menerus memandangnya.

"Baiklah, ikut saya ke depan! Kita ke kasir."

Sasori hanya mengangguk. Sakura menawarkan untuk membawakan keranjang buah di tangan Sasori, namun Sasori menolaknya dengan sopan.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang? Lama sekali." Gaara menoleh sedikit kepada Sasori yang baru pulang dan sedang membuka jaketnya.

Sasori hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Temari menunggumu di dalam dapur. Cepat berikan buah itu kepadanya sebelum ia mengomel-ngomel karena kau lama sekali membawakan stroberi kepadanya." Gaara kembali berkutat kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sasori hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lagi.

Gaara sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dari Sasori, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Sasori kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di atas ranjang empuknya yang _single bed_.

Ia memandangi kartu di tangannya. Kartu nama si pemilik toko buah yang tadi ia kunjungi. Sakura memberikan kartu itu kepadanya sewaktu ia sedang membayar stroberinya di kasir.

"_**Kembalilah ke toko ini bila anda mau menikmati buah-buahan lezat di toko ini. Saya menerima pembelian via telepon dan e-mail. Jadi, hubungi saya lewat alamat-alamat saya yang tertera di kartu ini. Kapanpun saya siap melayani anda!"**_

Sasori tersenyum. Kata-kata sang gadis sebelum ia meninggalkan tokonya, terngiang di kepalanya.

Besok ia akan kembali ke tokonya. Ia ingin mendengar suaranya yang mencerahkan, melihat wajahnya, dan senyumannya.

Sasori melihat alamat _website_ toko gadis itu di dalam kartu. Sasori bangun dari ranjang, pergi menuju kursi kerjanya. Ia menyalakan koneksi internet, menyalakan laptopnya, kemudian membuka situsnya.

Saat mencari, ia menemukan _website_nya. Ia masuk ke dalam _website_ yang bernama _Sakura in Fruityland_.

Tokonya saja sudah manis, situsnya pun tak kalah manisnya. Disana ia bisa melihat berbagai jenis buah-buahan yang tersedia di dalam tokonya. Disana juga ada pelayanan pembelian via _online_. Disana pun ada pengetahuan-pengetahuan tentang berbagai macam buah dan _history _toko dan si pemilik toko.

Ia lihat, toko itu dibuka oleh seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura –ia sudah tahu itu-. Toko itu sudah dibuka sejak Sakura masih kecil. Dulunya, toko buah itu adalah toko kecil-kecilan yang terbuat dari kayu tipis. Dulu, buah-buahan dalam toko itu tidak beragam dan tidak banyak karena Sakura menanam dan membudidayakan buah-buahannya di kebun kecil depan rumahnya. Pembelinya pun hanyalah keluarga-keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan tetangga-tetangga yang dekat dengannya. Sakura terus mengembangkan tokonya sampai seperti itu sekarang. Disana ditulis perjuangan-perjuangan Sakura untuk menemukan bibit buah bagus dan cara penanaman yang baik. Ternyata, cara penanamannya dan mengembangkan bibit buahnya adalah hasil kreasi Sakura dan hanya Sakura saja yang tahu caranya seperti apa.

Perjuangan Sakura bukan hanya itu saja. Masalah modal, ekonomi keluarga, dan tentangan keluarga kepada niat Sakura itu pun menghambat jalan Sakura untuk membuka tokonya sendiri sampai toko itu terhenti di waktu Sakura berumur 13 tahun. Namun berhasil dijalankan kembali hingga sebagus dan sesukses itu sekarang.

Disana ada pendaftaran menjadi _Sakufist, _yaitu pendaftaran menjadi anggota _website _itu untuk para pelanggan baik tokonya dan para penggemar buah-buahan di tokonya. Melalui itu, mereka bisa berhubungan dengan Sakura lewat _e-mail _dan _voice call_. Sudah ada beratus-ratus orang menjadi anggotanya.

Karena keinginan 'ingin tahu banyak tentang Sakura' itu kuat, Sasori langsung saja mendaftar dengan nama samaran yaitu _Red Sand Scorpion_.

Ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada Sakura, namun ia sedikit gugup. Sehingga niat itu dibatalkan. Sasori memilih untuk melihat-lihat ke dalam _website _Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum melihat ada pula potret-potret Sakura sewaktu masih kecil dan masih mengelola toko kecil-kecilannya, sewaktu remaja, sewaktu sedang berkebun, kemudian potret-potret yang hanya sekedar ingin menghibur saja. Kebanyakan di potret-potret itu, Sakura memakai pakaian _baby doll, one piece, _dan _lolita_. Tak jarang Sakura memakai pakaian _goth loli_.

Diam-diam, Sasori men_download_ seluruh gambar Sakura dan disimpan dalam folder laptopnya. Lagipula, tak masalah bila men_download_nya karena Sakura sudah mengatakan di kotak komentar untuk para _Sakufist_, bahwa mereka boleh men_download_nya tanpa seizinnya. Ada pertanyaan dari salah satu _Sakufist_, '_Bagaimana bila fotomu didownload orang lain yang bermaksud jahat kepadamu?_'. Sakura menjawabnya dengan _emoticon _tertawa.

Sakura menjawabnya, '_Tak apa-apa. Terserah mereka mau apa, karena bila mereka berniat mendownload foto-fotoku untuk dihiasinya dengan tambahan sesuka mereka yang kemudian disebarkannya ke banyak orang, itu takkan membuktikan apa-apa. Seperti mereka menambahinya dengan tuduhan-tuduhan ataupun cacian fisik dan psikisku, itu tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa aku memang benar seperti yang dikatakan mereka. Dan aku tak pernah merasa bahwa diriku seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku bangga menjadi diriku sendiri dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku._'

Komentar Sakura itu mendapat banyak _like _dan pujian-pujian para _Sakufist_ yang dijawab dengan Sakura hanyalah '_Aku tak cantik secantik pujian kalian, kok_'.

Sasori tersenyum. Bertambahlah ketertarikannya untuk menggali lebih banyak tentang sakura.

Malam itu ia habiskan untuk membuka-buka _website _Sakura.

.

.

.

**: = Natsu: Strawberry Swing = :**

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan mata _hazel _mengintip ke balik pintu toko di waktu pagi hari. Akasuna no Sasori, bermaksud ingin masuk dan membeli buah apa saja yang tertarik untuk ia beli. Namun poin tujuannya kesana bukan itu, tetapi adalah untuk menemui si pemilik toko buah di depannya, Haruno Sakura.

Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia mengintip dengan penasaran ke dalam toko, kemudian setelah beberapa menit, barulah ia masuk ke dalam dan kembali menciptakan suara yang berasal dari lonceng di atas pintu sewaktu pintu dibuka olehnya.

"Selamat datang!"

Sasori langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ia mendapati Sakura yang mengenakan _dress _putih dengan hiasan pita _cream _dan renda manis, _dress _itu mencapai pahanya. Sakura memakai _high heel_ putih dan kaus kaki panjang mencapai paha berwarna putih padu _cream_ garis-garis. Sakura pun memakai sarung tangan renda warna putih dan bandana renda warna putih di kepalanya. Serba berenda.

Sasori terdiam memandanginya secara keseluruhan. Sakura tampak lebih cantik dan manis daripada yang kemarin.

Sakura tersenyum, "Anda yang kemarin itu, ya? Terima kasih mau kembali lagi kesini! Kukira anda akan kembali lagi lain kali."

Sasori tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Saya nyaman dengan suasana tokomu."

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu! Oh, ya, karena masih belum jam sibuk, mari saya suguhi anda secangkir sari buah apel dan panekuk! Sekarang masih pagi, pasti enak menikmati panekuk dan sari buah apel!"

"Terima kasih, tapi tak perlu repot-repot..."

"Saya tak pernah mengenal kata 'repot' dalam kamus bahasa saya untuk menyenangkan orang lain. Mari ikut saya!"

Sakura sudah berlalu jalan menuju lebih ke dalam toko. Sasori mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka menaiki tangga klasik bernuansa putih menuju lantai 2. Sesampainya di lantai 2, Sasori melihat ada ruangan seperti ruang tengah dan di luar ada balkon dengan dipagari pagar beton yang diatasnya ada berbagai macam tanaman hias. Sasori melihat, ada beberapa ruangan lain di koridor dekat ruang tengah, namun ia tidak bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan-ruangan tersebut karena pintunya tertutup.

"Ayo, kemarilah."

Sasori kembali menoleh kepada Sakura yang sudah berada di balkon. Sasori sedikit terpana melihat sosok Sakura dibawah cahaya matahari pagi dan langit biru cerah.

"Ayo, kemarilah. Mengapa bengong?"

Sasori tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon menyusul Sakura.

Sakura memintanya untuk duduk di kursi dengan ornamen cantik di balkon. Sasori menurutinya, ia duduk atas permintaan Sakura.

"Saya permisi mau membuat panekuk dan sari buah apelnya, ya. Selama menunggu, anda mendengarkan _gramaphone _ini saja." Sakura menyetel _gramaphone _di dekat dinding kaca tembus pandang yang membatasi antara balkon dengan ruang tengah. Terdengar musik-musik klasik yang manis.

"Kalau mau mengganti lagunya, ganti saja. Ada banyak piringan hitam." Sakura tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tumpukan-tumpukan piringan hitam di dekat _gramaphone_.

Sasori mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia permisi kepadanya dan meninggalkan Sasori di balkon. Sementara Sasori tenggelam dengan segala pendapatnya tentang Sakura. Lagu hanya menjadi penghias ditengah ia melamun.

Setelah lagu telah habis diputar, Sasori bermaksud untuk menggantinya dengan piringan hitam yang lain. Pada saat itu juga, matanya menangkap figura foto di meja dekat piringan hitam. Ia merasa agak aneh, mengapa figura diletakkan di balkon.

Sasori sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihatnya.

"Apa ini?"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_**A/N: Bagaimana FanFicnya? Cukup menghibur, biasa saja, atau mengecewakan? Silahkan kirim apa saja di kotak review. Namun bagi yang mau memberi flame, harus kritikan yang bermanfaat. Jangan asal caci maki aja, dan harus login. :) **_

_**Sebenarnya dari lirik lagu Coldplay – Strawberry Swing, Natsu gak tahu apa arti lagu itu. :v Cuma bisa nangkap 'Strawberry'-nya aja. Tetapi lagu itu masuk ke dalam album Coldplay 'Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends', apakah itu merupakan lagu galau atau semacamnya? :v Karena masuk ke dalam album Viva la Vida. **_

_**Kalau memang bener, jalan cerita ini dengan lagu itu sama sekali tidak sama. :v :3**_

_**Nah, lalu figura foto siapa itu –yang dilihat Sasori-? Apakah Sakura? Tapi kenapa ditaruh di balkon? Kalau kena hujan angin, basah dong figuranya?**_

_**Sekian dan Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca –apalagi memberi tanda dengan review atau fav/foll- :D**_

_**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
